A brand new world (continuaton)
by iluvpeeta06
Summary: this is a story of hermione and cedric being in love till he was murder in globet of fire but he is edward but she was trying to cope of cedric dying and him coming back to her life was just a shocking...i know its better when you read it haha my account was locked. But hopefully you can keep reading and loving it.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note::** To all who have read my story and have been dying for me to update. iam so sorry that i havent been updated for couple of years there has been personal reasons why i have not been here and ive out of the country. But now iam back and i was reading the story i started wow i hate myself for putting all of you on dying hold on wanting more seriously. but but i will be updating more and more thanks for all your patience and iam sorry again.

formally bellaswancullen06

s/6567154/1/A-brand-new-world

now i will continue everything! love you all


	2. Chapter 9

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful ownes of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out* Before starting to read this story you need to read a brand new world. it will start it off and im continuing it here. thanks for all the patience.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Their love have been growing more and more each day that have passed. They have become inseparable, they have enjoyed all that time together Cedric and Harry have seen what the the last task is going to look like he was upset that the quidditch pitch have change but they where promised that it will go back how it was when all it was over.

Cedric felt something bad was going to happen on that task, he couldn't shake the feeling off. All he wanted to feel happy and in love like he has been in the past few months. His time with Hermione have been but mere perfection but knowing that feeling he just couldnt shake it off and it bugged him so much.

He was sitting under the tree in his secret spot, now became his and hermiones spot and he gently smiled at the tree where he and hermione carved their names knowing it will last forever. He took out a parchment and ink out and started to write a letter to his father. Then he took out another parchment and wrote to Hermione. When he was done he sighed softly he took out a small black box, he opened it and thought of the day when he was going to propose to hermione. He knew they where young, but they seemed to be a match made in Heaven and he didn't ever want to let her go. The ring belonged to his mother

-_Flashback 2 years prior_-

_It was a warm sunny day during summer break, Cedric smiled softly helping his father out with his mother illness. He knew that his mother was going to pass away soon and it broke his heart, knowing that he will never have that sweet smile, or warm loving hugs from his mother._

_There was a doctor who have been taking care of her for years he never suspected that he never aged not one day, nor see any age lines of getting old.__He smiled kindly at Cedric and his father, he gently walked over to Cedrics mother and gently helped her sit up and smiled kindly_

_"Now I want you to take it easy. Promise me that." He said kindly to her._

_She smiled and nodded "Well of course Carlisle, you know me" She said with a weak smile, trying to hold back a cough but she cough softly and sighs softly and looks over a Cedric extending her hand over to him._

_Carlisle__ smile and looked at her and Cedric, "I will leave you two alone i will be back in a while." He said kindly and warmly walking out of the room and disappearing down stairs._

_Cedric walked over and gently sat on her bed, holding her hand gently caressing it with his other hand and looked at her._

_She smiled and gently pulled out a box and handed it over to looked at the box and opening it and looked over at her, it was her engagement ring it was beautiful but he was confuse, he knew that he have been denying it in someway but he quietly started to cry and looked at his mother. She smiled sadly wiping his tears away and lightly caressing his face_

_"Promise me something, Cedric?" she asked softly._

_He looked at her "anything, mother." he said holding back his sobs._

_"I want you to find a wonderful girl, knowing that you can't never be away from her, that she is your very soul. I don't care if she is a muggle born, pureblood, half blood, vampire, werewolve or whatever as long she is the one that makes your life so happy and you just can't wait to see her then she is the one." She said softly she took a breath and look away and back at him, "This girl must the the one that even though you argue, but happy to have each other. no matter the arguments, the different way you guys think, but if it hurts you so much that you have upset her knowing that you are willing to make it up to her no matter what then she is the one." She said smiling "Cedric, don't ever let fear over take you. Follow your heart." She said to him breathing slowly "Promise me, Cedric, she has to be very very special girl the one i always want for you, but will make your heart beat unbeatable fast." she smiled looking up at him._

_Cedric was sobbing and kissed the palm of her hand and nodded, "I promise mother." He said gently. He hugged her gently, loving and closely feeling this was the last time he will be able to do it. He kissed her forehead and stood up and softly walked out of her room, looking back seeing her mother fighting not to sleep. Carlisle walked in and smiled at Cedric. Cedric walked over to his room and closed the door, holding the box tightly in his hand making a secret vow that he will keep that promise no matter what._

_Carlisle walked in and looked over Emilia and brushing her hair back and gently grabbing her wrist checking her pulse, she gently woke up and looked at her, she woke up and looked up at him, "Carlisle promise me that nothing ever harms my son Cedric, help him. Do everything in your power to keep him alive and happy."She said gently. He was shocked on the request she asked of him and nodded "I promise." He said gently._

_-End of flashback-_

Cedric sighs remembering the last moments he had with his mother. He didn't notice someone was looking at him from a distance. He slowly walked over to him and but he wasn't alone. Cedric heard something made him stand up, wipping out his wand and pointing it over where he heard the noise._  
><em>

A group of 6 people walked out of the shadow they walked closely together and walked up to him and stopped just a few yards from him, one of them walked to him he was tall, blonde and pale he looked at him and gasped.

"Carlisle?" Cedric asked gently letting down his guard and putting down his wand and looks at him. Carlsile smiles and looks at him "I'm glad that you still remember me. It's good to see you again." He said with a smile.

Cedric heart was beating fast, he was in a way very confuse why he was there and everyone else was there, "Why?...Why?...Why are you here? who are they?" He asked a little bit confuse.

Carslile smiled, "Well first I want to introduce you my mate, Esme. Our adopted children, Alice, and her mate Jasper and Emmett and his mate Rosalie." He said introducing everyone to Cedric. Cedric was still confuse and looked at the pixie like named alice jumped up and down. Carlisle looked at him, "There are things are going to happen in the last task. But first i want to tell you that we are all vampires." He said kindly, looking at Cedrics reaction. He was shocked but not to shocked like in a way he knew it. Cedric just nodded and listened to him.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "I made a promise to your mother that I will keep you happy and alive. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive, if you let me." He said softly. Cedric was more confuse than ever. He looked at the 6 vampires and told him what was going to happen in the last task, he was shocked he started to breath heavily and the only person he though was, Hermione. He a choice to make and it had to make it quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge I think if I don't stop now I wont ever have more chapters haha. Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews 3 have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


	3. Chapter 10

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful ownes of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It was the day before the last task, he had planned a beautiful picnic and a surprise for him and hermione. He waited for her outside the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione walked out gently smiles softly looking up at him, she walks up to him placing her hand on his cheek leading up and kissing gently his lips. She smiled against his lips, feeling always the same spark in his lips. She gently leans back looks down on the ground and then looks up at his eyes always seeing the love in his eyes for her.

Cedric smiled, gently grabbing her hand, "come on love, i have a surprise for you" he said gently pulling her to him down the corridor. Hermione smiled softly, "well i guess i have to love it." she said with a teasing smile. He took over to their spot, and there was floating candles, a blanket and a picnic box in the middle and hermione looked over at him smiling brightly, "Wow its beautiful." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cedric smiled leading her to the blanket, sitting down and pulling her on his lap. Cedric gently kissing her shoulder and her neck, hermione looked down at him lightly brushing his hair back smiling, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Hermione sighs softly, gently resting her head against his head. Cedric lightly closes his eyes breathing in her scent memorizing it. He gently pulls back and takes out a black box handing up to her, "here this is my surprise to you." He said softly.

Hermione gently holds it and opening it, gasping softly seeing a white gold bracelet, with a diamond heart with their initials in it. Hermione looks at him, "Cedric...what...this..." She stuttered not knowing what to say, she was so shocked to see the beautiful present he just given to her. He smiles softly gently placing it on her wrist, "It looks beautiful." He said with a smile. Hermione as well notice there was a letter she was about to open it when Cedric stops her and looks up at her, brushing her hair back, "this letter meant to for you to read it after i come out from tomorrows task. Don't read it tonight, tomorrow before or even during please promise me that you will read it tomorrow when i come out." He said looking up at her gently pleading with his eyes.

Hermione feeling her heart break gently, knowing what might happen tomorrow task. She have been in denial that the worst can happen but she have been so positive that he wont die that he will come back to her, always be there for her. Hermione tried to calm down breathing softly and looks at him, "you will survive this Cedric, I know it. Just be positive. I know that you will beat all odds." She said with a smile.

Cedric smiles softly and nodded, "Yes I know, Hermione." He said with a smile, leaning up kissing her lips, gently at first and keeps kissing her deeper and more passionately. Hermione, lightly caresses his cheek while kissing him back, he broke the kiss smiling softly hugging her closely to him.

They ate enjoy their time together. The Cullen have been at the castle in Dumbledore's office, not wanting to disturb Cedric and Hermione moment that could be their last time together.

-The next day-

Cedric met up with his dad, talked to him and looked over at the Cullen family. He looked at his dad telling him he will be right back, he walked over to the Cullen family and looks at them. Alice smiles and looks at him, "You decided didn't you?" She asked, but she was more sure what will happen to him in the future. Cedric nodded and looks at them sighs softly, "Promise me to take care of my father and my Hermione."He said looking each and every one of them in the eye.

Carlisle smiled gently, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry they will be taken care of."He said with a smile. Cedric nodded walks back to his father. The day flew he was able to spend few but precious moments with Hermione. They sneaked away to the library so they would be alone. He hugged her closely, not ever wanting to let go of her. He held back tears, he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in loving every moment with her. He leans over and kisses her lips, gently and then deeply, sliding his tongue happily greeted by hermione. They stayed there that it seemed forever but it was just less than 5 minutes. It broke his heart letting go, stepping back and looks over at Hermione, "I love you, so much. Don't ever forget it. Don't ever doubt it." He said with a smile.

Hermione looked up at him crying softly, walks up to him wanting to hold on to him, but Cedric took a step back not wanting to be there anymore not wanting her to see him cry. Hermione's heart broke looking the way he was reacting, "I love you too so much. Take care and I can't to see you after the task..." She said not finishing her sentence looking down at the ground, sighing.

Cedric nodded smiled softly walks out quickly and goes over to the boys bathroom, he breaks down crying his eyes feeling his heart, soul everything inside him. He couldn't bare, let Hermione anymore all he wanted to be with her, but he had to be strong for the both of them he had too. He stayed there for good 10 minutes trying to calm down, washing his face looks at himself in the mirror, noticing the heart broken eyes. But he got the courage and walked out.

-during the task-

Him and harry landed he was chuckling noticing the cup was a portkey, "Harry the cup is a portkey." He said with a smile gasping for relief but he noticed around that it look like the stadium at all. The next moments was a blur. He felt that he was snatched away feeling the killing curse barely missing him. But he was bitten by Carlisle, he came out of behind of the headstones. He layed still not moving he was hit by the prefitualos spell *laying still spell sorry i forgot how to spell it.* so during the transition he wouldn't move, he saw everything but couldn't react or do anything.

Harry took him back to the stadium crying holding onto him telling everyone that Voldemort is back and how much his body to be brought back. He was taken away. The burning all over me i was bitten 3 times but couldnt move, scream nothing. He saw his father crying, wailing so hard. Hermione walked over shocked kneeling down my side, started to cry. Hermione looked over at his father and hugs him both holding each other crying for the death and loss of Cedric Diggory.

Everyone was taken away even them. Hermione stayed with Harry at the hospital wing, but was given a dreamless potion so she could sleep and rest. Cedrics body was near by, all she wanted to snuggle against it but she didn't want to feel that the reality that he was really gone.

The next few days was all in mourning, harry and ron tried to keep her mind in something else, but all she could be was be depressed not knowing what to do, for the first time in her life she was so confuse. She was in her dormitory packing everything not caring where everything went. She saw the letter that Cedric, have given her the night before of the task.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


	4. The Letter

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful ownes of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Hermione opened the letter and started to read it.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I have asked you to read this letter, after the last task. There is a lot of reasons why I have asked you to do this for me. I know it is so hard for you not to read it at that moment or any sparing moment. My love, there is a million reasons but one day I will explain to you why I have asked you to do this for me._

_Hermione, I have loved you so much since the moment I have noticed seen you, spoken to you, been able to around you all the time. But I'm not sure if you remember but that day I believe it was your third year, I asked you to take a picture with me. You, where slightly rude, I brushed it off smiled and walked away. You looked confuse on the why I even asked to take with you. Well here is the reason why, I wanted to have a picture of us, to always look at that beautiful smile everyday during summer. It was hard summer, but its okay I got over it._

_Hermione, when this year I made a goal, that I will have more the courage to talk to you, to be able in a way to be friends with you and slowly hopefully be together. Yes that did that happen. I was the happiest man in the world to have you, I always heard guys talking about you how beautiful you have become, and I felt like the luckiest wizard in the world._

_Hermione, I don't know what is the outcome of this task, but I will tell you the truth how I truly feel...I feel so scared, going in tonight its like a nightmare coming true. But I know whatever happens, winner or not know that I have won this year because I finally have you in my arms. You have no idea how much I love you and how much I feel like the luckiest wizard. _

_Hermione, if I do die, don't ever doubt, be scare or think you can't move on with your life...Hermione, I know you are strong. Very courageous. I know that our time together was very much precious and I know it will be hard and heart breaking to move on, but know I want you to be happy and I want you to find that one lucky wizard who can take care of you better that I ever could._

_I love you so much, _

_Cedric Diggory_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


	5. Chapter 12

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful ownes of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione looked over and over at the letter, she sat on her bed started to sob. She haven't cried at all for a few days. She let every feeling she ever had it finally let go of her. She layed on her bed crying her eyes out, it seemed hours she just layed there crying every feeling she have ever been holding back.

-During the summer, at the Grimauld Place-

Hermione have been better, her depression was bad but not as bad how it was at first. She sat at the in the library reading some of the Black history.

"Will everyone come in to the kitchen, we have guest that will be part of the order." Professor Lupin said loudly.

Hermione closed her book and walked over to the kitchen sitting down next ginny smiling softly at her. She still wore the bracelet, that Cedric have given her. She played the diamond heart mindlessly looking around and noticing people come in and looking over seeing 7 people walk in walking past hermione sitting by her. She didn't pay much attention, sighing softly looking up at Professor Dumbledore walking introducing the 7 people.

"This is the Cullen Family." He said pointing them out. Everyone in the room, looked over looking at them, "Hello everyone, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme, this is our adopted children, Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie and our newest son, Edward..." He said pointing at everyone. Everyone started to whisper when they saw Edward. Hermione looked over gasping softly, looking at Edward. He smiled looking at everyone and sat down. He looked tall, bronze blonde hair, red eyes, pale, perfect.

Hermione bit her lower lip he looked like just like Cedric, but as a vampire. She stopped paying attention to professor Dumbledore and looking down at her bracelet. She was so lost in her thoughts that she could barely notice that harry walked in. Hermione looked up running towards him hugging him closely, "Harry you need to stop scaring us every summer, there is always something new." she said with a smile. Harry chuckled softly shaking his head, "Sorry I promise next summer it wont happen." He said with a smile.

She pulled back and she walked over to her seat and harry stood behind her. They continue with the meeting. All the youth of the order had to leave, obviously groaning and complaints from all of them. Hermione looked back looking at the Cullen family, she felt there was something to Edward wondering what it was but she felt she knows him. She brushed her shoulder and walked out and started to talk to Ron and Harry about what have been going on.

When the meeting was over everyone left to their home, Mrs. Weasley came out, "Dinner is almost ready." She said with a smile. Sirius and Harry had their hug happy to see each after a few months. She looked over at the Cullen family, Esme and Alice where helping out using their vampire speed to cut everything and put everything in place. She looked around for Edward, it called her wanting to see him. She bit her lower lip and walked over to the library and to her surprise there was Edward.

Edward could smell her before she could even take a step to the library. He got still, not knowing how he couldn't resist not telling who he truly was. Edward smiled kindly it was a good thing witches and wizards their blood smell like magic, which was bitter and awful. But to Hermione, her blood sang to him, every fiber in him wanted to go over and drink her blood. But he controlled himself he lightly placed the book back in the shelf and looks over at her, "Hello, Hermione. My name is Edward Cullen." He said with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you, Edward." She said with a smile walking over and placing her book back in the book shelf. She lightly brushes her hair back and walks back and looks over at Edward. Edward looks over at her, "Hermione?" He asks softly walking over to her close but not close enough. Hermione looks over at him, "Yes Edward?" She asked wondering.

Edward was trying to tell her or get to know each other all over again. Edward looked over at her wanting to tell her but he decided against it. He shook his head and looks down feeling guilt, "Sorry its not important, maybe another opportunity..."He said his voice trailing off. Hermione was a little taken back and nodded her head, "Umm...okay then..." She said confusedly. She brushed her hair back and looks up at him, "You remind me of someone, who was dear to me..." She began.

Edward looked up at her eyes. "... I know you are new in this new life and diet as well...But know that I will always going to be here for you." She said with a kind smiled, gently walked over placing her hand on his arm. Edward smiled kindly at her, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Edward said feeling his dead heart beating fast against his chest again being this close to Hermione.

Hermione smiled looking up at him, "Anytime." She said stepping back and walks out of the room, lightly looking over her shoulder and looks over at him and smiles and walks up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


	6. Chapter 13

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful owners of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

-2 months have passed-

All the chaos with Harry's trial was now over and now everyone is preparing to go to Hogwarts. Throughout the whole time Hermione and Edward have been growing closer and closer. She let her heart be closed after Cedric's death, she didn't want to get too close because she wanted to give him the rightful respect that he deserves. For the past couple of weeks she have visited his graveyard, placing flowers once a week and she talked to him she might look like a weird crazy person, but he was the only one that really opened her heart and showed her a world that she never knew existed.

Hermione was reading under a tree leaning against his tombstone, she hear someone walk she looked up and in her shock it was Edward, "Edward?"She asked with a very surprised no one knew that she sneaked off every week to go and visit Cedric. Edward looks over at her, feeling more touched that she takes the time to go and visit the body-less tomb. Edward brushed his hair back and walked over and sat by her, "I came here on wanting to talk to you." He said softly feeling before she leaves to Hogwarts and not see her for a while, he wanted to know the truth.

Hermione marked her placed and looked up at him and brushes her hair back, "What is it?" She asked feeling a little nervous wondering what he would say to her.

Edward gathered his thoughts brushing his hair back. Hermione stood up and looks up at him, "Yes?" She asked softly looking at him, she started to get more nervous and feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

Edward looks at her, gathering all the courage he has, "I want you to know the real me before you go to, Hogwarts." He started. Hermione looked at him skeptically. He took out his wand and gently grabs her hand, "Come with me, it will be a lot easier to show it to you." He said. Hermione was even more shocked that he was also a wizard. Edward take out a memory, and both of them jump in.

-_Flashback_-

_Cedric walking around the halls of Hogwarts, walking up to Hermione for the first time, asking to take a picture with her and she said no._

_-Flash forward-_

_Cedric walks out of the first task and looks around and walks behind Hermione and kisses her cheek, "Thanks for the true support." He said whispering to her ear, she blushed and smiled softly to herself._

_-Flash forward-_

_Cedric asking Hermione out to the yule ball._

_-Flash forward-_

_Cedric and Hermione on their last night together giving her a jewelry box and a box._

_-flash forward-_

_In the task, was bitten by a vampire three times, stunned to stay still. His body was taken back and saw everyone crying over at him, including Hemione._

_-They stepped back in time-_

Hermione let go of his hand, she started to breath heavily and looked around. She sat on the floor trying to process all of this. She looked up at him seeing who he truly was. She didn't know how to react but to yell, scream, run away, or anything. She was very much confuse. She looks at him, "Cedric?" She asked feeling her mouth going very much dry saying his name for the first time in months.

Edward kneels down to her and nodded, "Yes... The reason my name changed, for protection for me and my new family. Professor Dumbledore knew what was going to happen and they decided and including myself to become a vampire..." Hermione snapped and looked at him, "WHAT?! YOU DECIDED TO BECOME A VAMPIRE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she said loudly, feeling all processing now.

Edward tried to calm her down, "Hermione. It was either to die not ever see you again, and my father again. Or become a monster to be able to see you all the time..." He said his voice breaking, feeling his dead heart break. He looked down and shook his head, "I've been wanting to tell you since the first day I saw you at the Grimmuald place." He said softly, "But I completely understand that you are utterly angry with me and never want to see nor speak to me again...I will leave you alone." He said standing up and looks at her one more time, "No matter what I love you." He said walking away.

Hermione breath thinking everything and he said that he loved her. She felt her heart soften, she stood up and runs towards him, "Edward..." Edward stopped turns around and looks at her as she run to him. She jumps on him wrapping her arm around his neck and holds onto him closely, "You are not a monster. You are the one I fell in love with as, Cedric Diggory. I know that you are still him and I love you, Edward" She said looking down at him brushing his hair back.

Edward looks up at her, "Are you sure, Hermione? I could be dangerous you know that.. I could hurt you so much." He said shaking his head, doubting everything wanting to put her down. But hermione didn't let him, she slaps his shoulder and looks at him, "Edward, I trust you and yes Im sure." She said trying to convince him.

Edward felt defeated and leans up and lightly kisses her lips. Hermione kisses him back, surprisingly she thought that his lips where going to be cold but they where warm against her lips. His lips felt just the same, when he was human. She lightly caresses his cheek not wanting to end anytime soon. Edward smile against her lips missing her much, being this close again he felt happy all over again. He gently pulls back and looks into her eyes seeing the spark in her eyes, how much he has missed those sparks looking at him all the time.

Edward gently pulls down setting her to the ground. Hermione wraps her arms around him and looking up at him. Edward wrapping his arm around her holding her. He felt whole again to have her in his arms again. Hermione smiles looking up at him, "Please don't ever leave me again..." She said in a whisper. Edward looks at him shaking his head, "I wont ever do that, to you again. I want to be with you always." He said with a smile.

Hermione looks over at him nodded, feeling her stomach have butterflies again. "Come on love, we need to get back." Edward said lightly grabbing her hand and walking back to the grimmauld place.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


	7. Chapter 14

***I don't own the background of harry potter and twilight they are rightful owners of JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, I just own my own imagination of writing everyone out***

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

When they arrived at the Grimauld place everyone was shocked to see them close, all except the Cullen family. They where so happy to see that they where finally happy. It took a while for Harry and Ron, but they knew the truth and they felt better about it.

Another summer holiday coming to an end, Hermione and Edward where on the back yard laying on the grass looking up at the sky. Hermione snuggled against Edward and looks up at him, "What are you going to do? Now that you don't have to go to Hogwarts?..."she asked softly, sighing softly.

Edward looks down at her, brushing her hair back, "Well I'm going to help out here in the order, and as well that I will visit you every hogsmead weekend you have." He said smiling down at her. Hermione smiled against his chest and holds onto him closely.

-Christmas break-

Time have been going by fast, Edward and the Cullen family came by to visit every Hogsmead weekend, and as well taking Hermione shopping for clothes whenever she had a chance. Edward helped out Harry with problems with Professor Umbridge giving him ideas, like he can read minds he has been close to her that he knows every intention there is with her and the Ministry.

Harry had the nightmare of Mr. Weasley being attacked, the whole Weasley family felt indebted to Harry for saving his life.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around Hermions waist from behind and whispers in her ear, "I want to show you something..."He said with a smile kissing her hair.

Hermione smiled softly to herself and turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile, lightly playing with the back of his hair.

Edward smiled crookedly looking down at her, "Well come with me, and you'll see." He said with a teasing smile.

Hermione followed him, as they walked outside in the cold. Hermione was still as confused as ever why he will take her out in the cold december morning. Edward smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closely and apparated on the spot. She felt her feet land back at the ground looking around where bunches of houses, beautiful decorated with Christmas.

Hermione was more confuse as ever, "Edward...?Where are we?" She asked him softly. She looked up at him, Edward smiled down at her, "Come on love, there is somewhere I want to show you." He said with a smile.

He lead her to a spot between the other side of Hogwarts, there was a hill top and you can overlook the castle, there was a beautiful meadow and there was fireflies flying around giving it light to the meadow.

Hermione smiled brightly and looks over at him, "It looks like our spot on the grounds of Hogwarts" she said with a smile.

Edward smiled nodding his head, "Yes I found this spot a while back and I wanted to have it all cleared up and beautiful you bring you here" He said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling against him closely. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. He leans down capturing her lips with his, gently kissing her softly and gently. Hermione tilts her head more to the side, slowly deepening the kiss holding on him closely smiling against his lips.

He lightly rubs her back and keeps holding on to her, gently breaks the kiss and looks down, "I was going to wait but I dont think I can anymore." He said softly.

Hermione looked up at him a little confused on what he was he saying. He gently lets go over and gets down on one knee and takes out a small red velvet box releaving a beautiful simple ring that on the side had the intertwine meaning forever, covered with small diamons and one a little larger ring in the middle. Hermione gasped loudly and takes a step back.

"Hermione, I have loved you for years. I know that you have been with me all the good and the bad. I know that we are both young, and I think a lot of people are going to contradict on how we feel and doing this..." he said softly looking at her.

Sh bites her lower lip, holding back tears and letting him to continue, "...Hermione, once my mother told me not ever do anything without following my heart. Hermione you have capture my heart and soul and mind. I know you are the one for me. I have stayed alive for you, a life or a world without you there is no purpose. Will you do me the honor to becoming my wife for ever?" He asked.

Hermione's tears have escape in the middle of his speech and bites her lower lip, she nodded her, "Yes. a million times yes!" she said excitedly. He smiled brightly sliding the ring in her ring finger and leans up kissing her lips passionately holding on her closely.

This moment was perfect for the both of them not knowing what evil what will happen but for one moment they where happy and enjoy this moment forever if they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think its a good stop right here. Sorry to keep you on edge Well I hope you like where the story is going. Remember read and reviews have a great day! let me know if you like it<strong>


End file.
